jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yargo (Continuum-59343921)
Yargo is the representative of tribe Nosferatu Appearance Yargo so typical of his Tribe of Undead nightwalkers is bald and unhealthy looking with deep-sunken eyes that makes him seem as though he belongs in a coffin rather than a boardroom, he still radiates the ancient authority of his antique bloodline however. Overview Because of an inter-border rivalry caused the Kriels trying to circulate fake credit cards in Mongolia under a dummy corporation. This caused problems with the Tsiel especially when some of these fake cards wound up in other territories, which played hob with the human economies within their districts. This forced a meeting of many of the most powerful families and bloodlines in the fairly 'neutral' territory of Nerima, Japan, which was jointly claimed by the Shinma and Shi clans under the mutual clan-ties of their ruling princesses in the first place in order to prevent a full out war. However problems arose when Miyu failed to show up on time forcing the Shi leader Yui to assume her role. However finding a solution for their mutual goals proved to be quite difficult. Since she had only fully been a vampire for little more than a decade in the eyes of the more wizened and ancient among those attending the meeting she was but a child prodigy, to be admired and even feared for the power she could command but little more than a moth before a candles flame, here one moment and gone the next. It didn’t help that the Ling-Ko the representative of Tribe Tsiel was late as well while Leguire's kept making sly attempts to tear away at the cohesiveness of the council. As Yargo and Yui saw each other as family he tended to address her with the respect and affection of a kindly old uncle rather than to imply that she was but a mewling infant when compared to one of his undying lineage. Such a sensible voice of wise counsel was exactly what the meeting called for, allowing him to defused the rather bland attempt by Leguire to undermine Yui's authority. With his help along with the help of Yasmina of Clan Obsidian, M'shulls of Clan Yonagar, Julian, and her protector Nagi Yui was able to calm everyone down and get them to wait for Ling-Ko and Miyu’s arrival. Unfortunately they were attacked by a group of Vampire Hunter mercenaries hired by Dimitri lead by the Immortal Sergei Rustov with a bomb that unleashed a concentrated burst of UV rays had blinded even those who had some resistance to the effects it caused on true-blooded Vampires were rendered incapable of movement, paralyzed by the blast itself, which slammed their bodies to the far walls of the chamber. For the likes of Dukov and Sabastian the result was instantaneous disintegration while M'shulls and Yasmina being only slightly less affected, the former exhibiting the effects of severe third-degree burns while the latter was turned into a stone-like state of crystallized hibernation. Leguire fared somewhat better though his skin was flash-fried with a total body sunburn, while Yargo was the worst affected of the lot, the UV rays polarizing his skin and causing him to boil from within before exploding in a burst of charred and blackened fragments. Of the lot only Yui and Nagi escaped worse harm, though they were knocked immediately unconscious. Category:Continuum-59343921